total pokemon island: the unoriginal name
by firepoisonsteel
Summary: this is my first fanfic, TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND, unoriginal, i know, but here's the summary, 32 Pokémon compete for something unmentioned, please tell me what i did wrong, updates space apart a lot, trying to have a good spelling grade for this, r and r please. the hosts are parasect and butterfree, just stop reading the summary and read the story already. cancelled for extreme block
1. Chapter 1

hello! a parasect said, welcome to a tpi, were a lot of underated pokemon will be competing, and here is my co host, butterfree, the parasect said in a robotic voice.

your really weird, ever since that fungi got on you, the butterfly replied

the fungus made me a lot more intellegent, it dident overcome me ecept for my voice, that is cool in autotuned! the ant replied

so what, you could just get a voice modifier, the butterfree replied.

don't get sassy mister! the ant replied

you could really stop arguing now, the first contestant is here, the butterfly replied.

the ant turned towards the contestant, a castform that looked normal and the ant said, you're earlier than expected.

im a little quick with packing stuff, the castform replied.

now im going to introduce him, the butterfly stated, castform is a person who acts differently during the weather, at first he's a normal guy though, so she is a person who acts different, she is female

just don't tell my secret to the other contestant's, the castform replied.

we wont, it adds some drama, the ant replied.

you have a COOL auto tuned voice, the castform replied.

why thank you, you just got the top of my contestants list, the ant replied.

its just the mushrooms, the butterfree replied.

oh, but its still cool, the castform said as she went to the dock.

well the next contestant should come in a bit, so get ready, the ant said.

OMG, I LIKE CAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, a torchic who randomly appeared said as he got shot out of a cannon with cake in his hands.

torchic is obsessed with cake and is nerdy, enough said, buterfree replied.

why did we even accept this guy, the ant replied.

CUZ CAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE the torchic yelled

please get him away from me, the castform replied.

CAKE rain, the torchic said as cake started raining.

how is this possible, the ant said.

yes, lets have some fun, a rain castform said

how did this happen, the butterfree said.

well its raining cake, and that's his rain form, the ant said

OMAH GOD DO YOU WANT TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES, the torchic said as he was eating whole cakes.

of course, the rain castform said.

ITS A CAKE PARTY! the torchic yelled.

so the next person should come soon, the ant said as cake pelted him.

THE NEXT PERSON BETTER LIKE CAKE, the torchic said

or like fun, the rain castform said.

hey here's the next 2 contestants, buterfree said as he pointed to a swirlix and a wailmer.

the cake rain stopped as castform turned to normal mode and said, that's only one contestant.

AND THE CAKE RAIN STOPPED, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, the torchic yelled.

well, the wailmer is competing, the bug said as the 2 Pokémon went to the island.

hey guys, do you have some food, the wailmer said.

these people look really scary, the swirlix said.

HELLO, NICE TO MEET YOU, the torchic said.

AHHHHHHH, the swirlix scampered behind the castform.

its ok little guy, the castform said.

do you have any food, the wailmer said.

I HAVE CAKE, LET IT RAIN CAKE, the torchic said as cake started falling out of the sky.

yay, sugar, swirlix said as he rushed from behind castform and started eating cake.

yeah, lets jump in the fun, water castform said as he jumped in the cake rain after he transformed.

such a good cast, the parasect said.

most of them are just crazy, butterfree said.

hey, some cotton candy to eat, wailmer said as he tried to eat swirlix.

stop this guys, stop this! swirlix said

no eating contestants, butterfree said.

ahh, this is no fun, wailmer said.

thank you, thank you, thank you, swirlix said.

CAKEEEEEEEEEEEE, torchic said.

AHHHHHHHHHH, swirlix said as the cake rain stopped and castform turned regular.

anyway, here's our next contestant, metang, the ant said as a metal Pokémon floated over them.

you shall all bow down to me, the metang said.

WOULD YOU LIKE CAKE, the torchic screamed.

yes baker, you shall make me cake, I've already won, you are all stupid underlings except for that torchic, the metang said in a robot voice.

you're, really, really, scary, swirlix said.

remember, no eating contestants, or killing them, the wailmer said.

uh, I have the opportunity to break the rules, do you speak host, metang replied.

nope, you cant break the rules, the parasect said.

well, the reason I entered is that I need to show im superior, metang replied

you don't seem that superior, the castform said.

wait till I evolve, then you will die! the metang said.

no killing contestants, the butterfree said.

uh, you will still bow down to my superiority, the metang said.

now for the next contestant, dunsparce, the bug said.

hello, please do not disturb me while I read my book, the dunsparce said.

hey, is that the rival novel " shednija vs. ninjask " castform said.

why, yes it is, the dunsparce replied.

I don't have time for silly books, they don't reveal my awesomeness, metang said.

finally, another person that's not scary, swirlix said.

this is a interesting competition, I shall be competing, dunsparce said very formally.

so, the next contestant issssssssssssss... GOOMY, the butterfly said.

hi cool Kats, goomy said.

I seem to remember someone like you, its probably just a coincidence, dunsparce said.

well you don't seem cool, so I wouldn't hang out with you, goomy said.

well, im sure im cooler than any of you, metang said.

HEY, WOULD YOU LIKE CAKE NEW PERSON, torchic screamed.

im, uh, ok, dunsparce said.

you seem cool, ill stick with you. goomy said

he's weird, ill warn you that, castform said.

do any of you have food other than cake, wailmer said.

I have a cheese stick, but I wont share it with a buffoon like you, metang said.

come on, im so hungry, wailmer said.

stop talking and lets get to our next contestant, carnivine, the parasect said.

CARNIVINE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, swirlix said as he jumped in the water.

ill get you buddy, castform said as he dived down.

he's that scared of a carnivine, dunsparce said.

he's definitely not cool, goomy said.

he's not worth a minion, metang replied.

I LIKE CAKE, torchic screamed.

hello old chaps, the carnivine said.

don't pull me up from the water, I don't like carnivine, the swirlix said.

wow, your just pulling my strings old chap, the carnivine replied, let me let you up.

he just wants to stay down there, castform said.

well, im not a normal carnivine, I don't know whets the problem, the carnivine said.

I wont forgive what you did to my parents, swirlix replied.

he went through a tragic process in when ended in him disliking carnivine, intriguing. dunsparce replied.

im just here for food, wailmer said.

you're not cool wanting food every second, its not cool yo, goomy said.

well, I shall prove to be sane, the carnivine said.

the next contestant is... GRIMER, butterfree said.

yo, man, grimer said.

finally, someone who is cool, hey kool Kat, goomy said.

man, that's not cool, grimer replied.

of course it is kool Kat, goomy said.

you need a lesson in cool things yo, grimer replied

yes, teach me, goomy said.

so there's a cool wanabee and a cool guy, how pathetic metang said.

i believe that they will not be first eliminated, carnivine said.

yes, just for the sake of a project, dunsparce replied.

HELP ME, IM DROWNING, swirlix said.

go ahead and save him, parasect said.

i will, butterfree replied. ( buterfree floats swirlix up )

thank you, swirlix said.

that's not cool man, grimer replied.

that's what i said, goomy replied.

hello swirlix, carnivine said.

AHHHHHHHHHHH, swirlix said as he hid behind castform.

well, lets introduce our next 2 contestants... SILICOON and VENAMOTH, the ant said.

hello, my name is venemoth, and i am probably momish, but look past that, and vote me out before my little adopted baby silicoon, he needs the experience more than me, venemoth said.

uh,could you let me go, silicoon said.

what's the magic word, venamoth said.

please, silicoon said.

ok, go and get some new friends, venemoth replied

i will, silicoon replied.

you're a good mother from what i obserb, dunsparce said to venamoth.

oh, uh, hi, please don't do anything mean to my son, venamoth replied.

i wont, i wont, but why aren't you socializing more, dunsparce replied.

well, i don't want to make enemy's and then they target silicoon, so im just going to stay low, venemoth said.

yes, yes, i know, but if you ever fell lonely, feel free to talk to me, dunsparce replied.

oh, uh, yes, i will, just if i get, eliminated, try to, take care of, my, son, please, venamoth replied.

no problem, dunsparce replied.

thank you, for helping me, venamoth responded.

like i said, no problem, dunsparce replied.

hey dude, you, like need to get rid of your mom, she's not cool, she's hanging around the nerd, grimer said to silicoon.

but she's nice, and she will get in an alliance with me if she's on my team, silicoon replied.

you do have to think about strategy, goomy replied.

yeah man, but, she's not like, cool, and she's, like, a early boot, a death faughter, grimer replied.

i see lots of loops in your plan, carnivine said as he walked by.

nobody invited you, grimer replied.

i was just walking by, carnivine replied.

HELLO NEW GUY, DO YOU WANT CAKE, torchic yelled

uh, sure, silicoon replied.

STOP INTURUPTING OUR CONVERSATION, grimer replied.

aren't those big boy words, your such a big boy, metang replied with a bit of snark in her voice that was robotic, it sounded weird.

lets just go grimer, goomy replied.

well, you, like, better get rid of your mom or else, grimer replied

. i think you should go to the rival alliance, carnivine said as he walked away.

yeah, i think that's a better idea. silicoon replied.

food, wailmer said, he was drooling like crazy.

oh, that's not good, he's going crazy after a hour, venamoth said

. just try to stay away from him, castform replied.

now for our next contestant...DELIBERD, butterfree said.

hello everyone, who wants some presents, deliberd said.

I WANT CAKE MIX, torchic replied.

1 box of cake mix, deliberd said as he threw a present to torchic.

ok, make me a gourmet chocolate cake, i want it by tomorrow, metang said.

YES SIR, I MEAN, MAMN, I MEAN CAKE PERSON, THING, torchic said.

its Christmas every day, deliberd sung.

wait, its Christmas, said swirlix as he jumped from behind castform.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH CARNIVINES, and he said, were can i hide, and then jumped in wailmer mouth.

the i need to prove my insanity project will be harder than i expected, carnivine said.

deliberd, i want my present to be that you will be in silicoon's alliance, venamoth said.

well, that's easy, deliberd said.

thank you, venamoth replied.

yup, she like, needs to go, grimer said.

she doesn't, she's nice, silicoon replied.

were is my present, metang said.

here you go, deliberd said as it threw a present.

well, finally, i get a present, metang said as it opened the present and the metang and it exploded, then metang yelled, WHAT!

sorry, that happens a bit, deliberd said.

well, the next contestant is aggron! the parasect said.

i just want you to know that im going to be the superior jerk this season, aggron said.

no, im the best jerk ever, metang said.

well, im definitly the best, aggron said.

it seems like they have a competition lasting around 5 episodes, then they pause, and then break up and the conflicts continue, dunsparce said.

i like how you overanalyze, carnivine replied.

i shall be the superior villain, aggron said.

you want to bet on it, metang replied.

yeah, sure, bet 1,000 dollars, who outlast wins it, aggron replied.

deal, metang replied.

must, food, get, wailmer said creepily.

are you ok swirlix, castform said.

yes, its just, just, gross, swirlix replied.

hang in there buddy, castform replied.

the next contestant is... SNOWVER, butterfree replied.

i wonder what kinds of plots i can get in, and maybe some interesting edits will be good, snowver said.

man, that's not cool, that you believe in stuff like that, yo? goomy said.

no, you've got the cool thing all wrong, grimer replied.

i could break that story ark apart, snover said silently.

want to get a arm wrestling match, aggron said.

of course, metang replied.

i shall definitly not get that plot apart, or take apart in it, snowver said under his breath.

HELLO NEW PERSON, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME CAKE, torchic said to snover.

no, im ok, snowver said, he also said that the comic relief is already taken under his breath.

well, you all seem to have at least 1 story ark, i shall be watching you, snover said out loud.

are you food snow cone, wailmer said

. stay away from him, he ate my friend, castform replied.

you know im still alive, swirlix said.

YES PORTAL, torchick said.

well, the next 2 contestants are electrode and chancy, parasect said.

eletrode was humming some classical music.

hello everybody, i hope to be the seasons nurse, so to lower the pain, just call me.

they look like people who you can talk with, dunsparce said to venamoth.

well they seem nice, venamoth replied, oh, ok. venemoth then went to the two newbies and said hi, im venamoth.

hey, do you like classical music, eletrode said.

well, yes, i do, venamoth replied.

do you want to listen, eletrode replied.

well, i guess i will, venamoth said. oh, here's some presents for you, deliberd said as he pulled out a first aid kit, a cd album of bach, and a note saying " i will join you're sons alliance "

he seems to be the nice person of the group, snover said.

oh, thank you, i will use it to help so many contestants, chansey replied.

yes, a new cd, thank you, eletrode said.

sorry to be rude, im chancy, chansy said

and im eletrode, eletrode replied.

well, it was nice to meet you, venamoth replied.

nice to meet you to, eletrode and chansey replied.

see, you did good, dunsparce replied.

also chansey, im weak, please get some things reserved for me, the dunsparce added.

don't worry, i always carry extras. chansey replied.

well, you might want to help wailmer, castform replied.

i want... food, wailmer said.

he also ate my friend, you still in there buddy, castform replied.

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, its ok, swirlix called out.

ill work right away, chansey said.

ill be listening to music, eletrode replied.

the next contestant is crobat. parasect said.

insert evil hand rub, i am the supervillian of this series, insert evil laugh here, crobat said.

wait, the contestants are getting in our screen time, parasect said to butterfree.

that's supposed to happen, butterfree said.

i shall tie you onto a railroad, insert evil laugh. crobat yelled.

no, not another crazy person, chansey replied.

food. Must...eat..., wailmer said.

get me out of here! swirlix said.

i hope you like railroads, because i have one MWAHAHHAHAHAHA, crobat said.

you're plots are going to be interesting, snowver said

HELLO VICTORIAN STYLE VILLIAN, WOULD YOU WANT SOME CAKE, torchic said.

wait a second, ( grows big bushy mustache ) in now a real Victorian style villain MWAWHAHAHAHAHAHAH, crobat replied.

hey stop interrupting my music, eletrode said.

hey, bet on me to win the race, aggron said.

you should bet me, metang replied.

I SHALL NOT BET ON ANYONE, MWAHAHAHAHAH, RAILROAD TRACKS, PUTTING LASSES ON RAILROAD TRACKS, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, crobat yelled.

foood, must... GET, waimer said in a zombie voice.

this is difficult. chansey said.

remember to stay safe silicoon, venamoth said.

i will mom, silicoon said.

ditch your mom, grimer replied.

uh, thats not a smart move, goomy yelled to silicoon.

presents, are falling, and along with cake, deliberd said

. yeah, lets have some fun, water slide, castform said.

presents, presents, presents, they could explode, metang said.

a explosion present lands on eletrode and explodes his headphones my headphones, there.. there... GONE, eletrode said while crying.

HAHA, I DEFINITLY DID THAT, crobat said.

next is... zoaroark! butterfree said.

zoaroark just sighed and began writing and thinking.

hello zoaroark, what are you drawing, carnivine said.

just go away, i prefer to be alone, live your life, and ill live mine, zoaroark said.

you know loners usually get eliminated first, snover said.

AND MY MUSIC IS GONE, WHYYYYYYYYYYY, eletrode said.

ill get to you later, wailmers still crazy, chansey said.

help me get out of here, swirlix said very quietly.

ahh, i thought he would be disqualified, aggron said.

weres someone weak so i can tie them to a railroad, crobat said.

whatever you do, im not weak, im strong, smart, and have a sense of will, zoaroark said.

then i wont tie you to a railroad, crobat replied

. you monster, you ruined my music, eletrode said.

why do you even listen to music, its only property is relaxing, look at the nature of the world, and get interested in questions such as why do you exist, zoaroark said.

that is very, very, deep and thoughtful, silicoon said.

well, the next Pokémon is shuckle, butterfree said.

hi guys, im shuckle, shuckle said.

what's a shuckle, castform said.

a shuckle is a Pokémon that has a worm like center with a shell, and has the one of the best defenses out of all Pokémon, but lacks in attack skills, dunsparce said.

how is life living as a species that is forgotten like trash, zoaroark said.

its actually peaceful, i usually have time to live a life were i can just relax, shuckle replied.

sorry loser, but you're going to be stressed out A LOT during this competition, aggron said.

STRESS, WHAT IS STRESS WHEN YOU HAVE CAKE! torchic yelled.

you know that cake doesn't solve all problems, only some, carnivine said.

AHHHHHHHHH, the voice of carnivine are haunting me, swirlix said.

carnivine, i want one to be my partner i crime, crobat said.

ill give presents to people who are nice, deliberd said.

is it true shuckle, that you can ferment berries, venamoth asked.

yes, yes i can, shuckle replied.

then can you make me a smoothie, goomy said

. don't hang out with the uncool dudes, grimer said.

but he's a portable blender, its so cool! goomy said.

no, man, its not cool, you're not supposed to hang around the nerds, grimer replied.

ill be back to get my smoothie, goomy said as he gave shuckle a leppa berry and walked off.

ill give you a Oran berry, silicoon said.

ill be sure to make a smoothie for all of you, shuckle said.

are you weak so i can put you on railroad, crobat said in a crazily stupid tone.

uh, im, uh, ok, shuckle said. so your weak, now all i have to do is find some railroads and a working train, this is easy, crobat said.

here's a present, a DRASH BERRY, deliberd said.

wait, i c-cant take this, this is one of the rarest berries ever, even though i have a berry farm, and i can produce more, you can keep it, shuckle replied.

well what fun is it when i live in a ice cave and i cant plant it, keep it, deliberd said.

thank you, i will protect it with all i can do, shuckle replied.

well, the next Pokémon is... QUILFISH, parasect said.

i hope there not any unavons here, those loud mouthed obsese and aggronent unovons are stupid, all they care about is the stupid sport of football, quilfish said.

i know, football is over rated and stupid, dunsparce replied.

at least i know 1 person has some sense, i guess hes a hoenese, quilfish said.

im a jhotoeans, dunsparce replied.

jhotoeans are cool, quilfish replied.

well, hypocrite, im unovian and i dont watch football, its usless, we should be worrying about the bigger things in life, zoaroark replied.

that's unheard of, well at least your not cornian, quilfish replied.

everybody shudders at the name of the reigon of pokemon quarts.

uh, please, lets just move on to the next contestant, lotad, parasect said while shuddering. why does everybody here look traumatized, even the ladys, that means nobody here is strong willed, lotad said. Pokémon... quarts, chansey said. it is seen showing lotad shaking and throwing up at the same time. are you food, wailmer asked. no, i am not food. lotad replied. can i tie you up to a railroad, crobat replied. CAKE, torchic yelled. you know what, im just going to be silent and wooooooooo, lotad said as he saw venamoth. then he said, who is she. uh, shes my mom, and shes married, silicoon replied it is seen as lotad is crying saying " nobody wants to like me " i think hes taking it to harshly, im sure theres another person who likes him back, shuckle said. hes just taking everything to seriously, carnivine said. next contestan is seedot, parasect said whil drinking a bannana smothie. stop drinking a bannana smoothie and host, butterfree replied. whatever, its going to take forever anyway, parasect replied. as you know butterfree, everything happens for a reason, seedot said. wait a second, is it possible that you have nuzlocke, dunsparce said. i do have nuzlocke, seedot replied. what, you can die because of that you have nuzlocke, carnivine replied. does nuzlocke make him better to tie to railroads, crobat replied. uh, nuzlockers are so carful, they spend hours and hours grinding and are annoying in their lost refrences, quilfish replied. HOW DARE YOU INSULT US SEEDOTS AND NZLOCKERS, WE DO THESE THINGS TO SURVIVE, YOU ARE JUST A PERSON WHO STAYS ALIVE TILL DEATH, I DONT HAVE THAT LUXARY, seedot replied, his eyes red as a fire truck woah, harsh, lotad replied with a spanish accent. then, the next pokemon is... FINNEOAN, parasect said. the screen is filtired with a finneoan, actually buetiful, with orange trimmings and a tall structure the barboach was atractive. hello, the finneoan said as grimer gaped over her. shes so buetiful, grimer replied. i know that putting in a model would be a good way to cause plots, butterfree replied. plots, speaking of plots, there seems to be a low sizzle of plots in some pokemon, please tell me that screentime will not be corupt, snover replied. dont worry, the editors will try to give equal screentime, parasect replied. AHAHAHAHA, now theres a weak lass that will be a good looking thing on my railroads, crobat replied to everybody. the finneoan then yelled in a very loud voice, IM NOT WEAK, STOP STERIOTYPING WOMAN. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IM SO SCARED, crobat said in a non sarcastic voice. YOU BETTER BE, the finneon said. then she put some make up on and then looked calm. ok, the next contestant is BARBOACH AND SHEDNINJIA, butterfree said. aye, ye going to give me all of ye pirate gold, barboach said in a pirate accent SHUT UP YOU STUPID PIRATE, finneoan said. then shednijia appeared behind finneon and said in a screechy voice, i know all of your secrets. aye, ye be the vilian, barboach said as he pulled out a pistol. no im not, i know your deepest darkest secrets, shednijia said, creeping almost everyone out. ay, ye going to get pirate TRESURE, barboach said. you are not a pirate, you are just the pirate at- shedninjia said as it was cut of by barboach. aye, matie, keep this a secret, barboaoch said. i will, shednijia replied. im very sorry if i snapped, I HATE BEING INSULTED, finneon said. dont worry baby, hey, maybe we can hook up, grimer replied. oooooohhhhhhhhhh, the plot thickens, snover said. well, if i cant use railroads, then ill do the next thing in the evil list, crobat said as he took out a marker. dont draw a sinister looking mustache on finneon then barboch then torchic then the next contestant, shedninjia said. how did you know that, crobat replied. i can read your mind, shedninjia replied. hey baby, why dont we hook up, lotad said. I SAID THAT I HATE BEING INSULTED, IM NOT A SHY LITTLE GIRL, finneon said. just stay away from her, silicoon said. silicoon, you do not have a personality or gag, are you aware that you have a higher chance to be eliminated because of that, snover said. uh, i cant move, at all, really, silicoon said. good, because, you dont want to be eliminated first, snover said as he walked away. uh, ice types from sinnoh are always fiesty, quilfish said. aye, how did you find that out, arrr you a researcherrrrr, barboach said. no, i just tend to look at steriotypes, quilfish responded. ye be a hypicrite, barboach replied. well, heres our next 2 contestants, DUSKULL AND ROTOM. uh, do any of you have cats, im allergic to them. rotom said. duskull just waved. hey, do you have any intrst in hot dog eating contests, rotom said to duskull. duskull shrugged his shoulders. great, we have a stupid person, so stupid it cant talk, and a quirky ghost, metang said. yeah, im quirky, it means im different, some people here seem bland, rotom replied. duskull was just obserbing everybody. he has a speaking dissorder, chansey said. well, hes going 1st, snover replied. duskull just gave him a menencing stare. oh, uh, you can give me a berry, and i can make a smoothie for you, shuckle said. and i know all of your personal secrets, shedninjia said. duskull gave a smile to shuckle and a you better not tell my secret glare. dont worry, i wont until your eliminated. shedninjia replied. ay, i think that be a good reason to stay in the game, barboach said. i like my music, but it is broken, i have no reason to live, eletrode said. ALL YOU NEED IS CAKE, torchic yelled. this is taking a long time, parasect said. this is a stand alone episode, along with a suprise at the end, butterfree said. how come you know more than me, paresect replied. because your not as inportant as me, butterfree said with a menacing voice. ill have to talk to the producers after this episode, paresect replied. excuse me hosts, but is their any nospasses competing, i have a personal loving for nosepasses, rotom said. no, your a creep, one might debute though, butterfree replied. yay, i like nospasss, rotom said. also, our next 3 contestant are ...JOLTIC, PURLOIN AND KLEFKLI. casta la va, contestants, klefki said. kiwi, kiwi, kiwi, joltic said in a tiny voice. i just want for you to know that i once 1 shotted a pokemon with pursuit, that shedninjia dident have a chance, purrloin said. kiwi, joltic said. duskull then waved at joltic. i shall be both of your loyal servant if you both join a allience with me, klefkli said. no way am i going to team up with that, aggron said. no way am i teaming up with him, metang replied. well then, i guess i wont be serving any of you, klefki said. both gave a grunt and then agreed. well, i also have my baker, metang said. and who is this baker, klefkli said. him, agron said as he pointed to torchic while he was eating cake. oh, uh, him, hes, different, klefkli said. HELLO, NEW, CAKEEEEEEEEEE, torchic yelled to nobody. i questioned why i picked him, metang replied. ditto, aggron and klefkli said. yes, i finally got swirlix out of wailmer, chansey said im alive, IM ALIVE, swirlix said. now i can give my fine introductions, carnivine said. ahhhhhhhhhhh, CANIVINES, SWIRLIX SAID AS HE ATEMTED TO DIVE IN WAILMERS MOUTH AGAIN, SORRY FOR CAPS LOCK. no, your not going back in there chansey said. ill just hide, swirlix said as he bolted. duskull gave swirlix a conserning look. ill have you know that i killed a zubat, i was only 20 levels above it, purrlloin said to silicoon. if i say that your weak, ill be a hypicrite since im a silicoon, so were buddys in the weak department, silicoon said. yeah, you know i was on a competitive team, i was faultered, DEATH FAUDER, purrloin replied. yes, were both so weak, silicoon said. kiwi kiwi kiwi, joltic said. oh your so cute, i always wanted a person that i can call litlle bro, lotad said. thats not cool man, grimer said. yeah, thats not cool, goomy replied. but woman love a good man who likes children, lotad replied. two chai, grimer replied. kiwi, pinaple, mango, joltic said. yeah, hes evolving his vocabulary, lotad replied. you better enjoy the rest of your life kid, zoaroark said. cookie, joltic said. finnaly, were done with the contestants, butterfree said. now, time to start the competision, parasect said. so, PEOPLE, THIS IS YOUR COMPETITORS, YOU WILL BE TOGETHER FOR DAYS AND NIGHTS, MONTHS, AND YOU MIGHT FIND YOUR WORST ENEMY, YOUR LOVE, OR YOUR FRIEND IN THIS COMPETISION, GET READY TO PLAY, TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND, butterfree said. i know that your doing a introductsion, buti have like 500,000 dollars, and if i give you this money, can i compete on the show, a pumkaboo said. wait, 500,000$ cash, parasect said. yes, 500,000$ cold hard cash, pumkaboo replied. sorry, but unless we can get another contestant, you cant compete, butterfree replied. suddenly a klink that was broken and lifeless washed upon the shore of the island. well, then, we now have 32 contestants, welcome pumkaboo and klink, parasect said to everyone. why is that klink dead, silicoon said. duskull shrugged his shoulders. ill just fix him, dunsparce replied. coconut, banana, joltic said. because of our suprize 2 person debuet, we are going to randomize a contestant today, that contestant will get a randomized contestaant to seek their fate in a game of claw macine, if they lose, the pokemon gets eliminated. if they win, the pokemon who led the other pokemon too win will get to choose a pokemon to be eliminated, now lets do the randomizer, parasect said. butterfree hit a lever and the person who appeared was klefkli, and the helper was torchic. im sorry aggron and metang, im doomed, klefkli said. HELLO NEW PERSON, DONT WORRRY, I WONT SEAL YOUR FATE, torchic said. my plans for this show are ruined, klefkli said. get in the claw macine, butterfree said. im sorry for my depature, klefkli said. now GO, parasect said. torchic just thre a cake at the crane, that suprizingly got klefkli, and lifted him into the prize spot. I TOLD YOU I WILL NOT MAKE YOUR TIME HERE SHORT, torchic yelled. w-what just happened, everybody who was their said. NOW MY CAKE, WHO SHOULD I BOOT FROM THE GAME, WAIT, THE Cake CHOOSES... DUSKULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, torchic yelled. duskull is seen having a shocked face while crying. wellllll, get in the death place cannon, ( parasect then cakles evily after he said that.) it shows that duskull is still tramautized, but when he saw the deathtrap, he looked very, very traumitized. get in, butterfree said. duskull is then seen in a cannon waving to his competitors. hey, purrloin is going to get on my railroad toomorow, crobat said. i now will reaveal his secrets, he went silent after a suicide atempt that punchered his vocal cords, that is all of his secrets, shedninjia said. everybody looked at duskull with looks of confusion or wonder and dissapointment. not that much of a secret, pumkaboo said. duskull then gave a confused face at shedninjia, and then smiled at everyone one else and then said in a very deep voice, good night, then he got launched off. so, will lotad ever get a mate, will joltic expand his vocabulary, will deliberd be less jolly, find out all of these questions and more on TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND, parasect said. see you next time, butterfree said. AUTHORS NOTE this is my first story, so please dont flame. ok, duskull, heres the roles he made, - cannon faughter - giving him a secret and a sentance for another season if i make one. - evening out the cast. - to be different ( elimination during introduction ) so there are his roles. also sorry if some pokemon dident get some screentime, its hard to balence, ill do more next chapter. the pokemon personalitys are owned by me, the pokemon are owned by nintendo, dont expect a update soon, i need to plan out the series more. BYE!

good night, see you in my dreams, duskull said.


	2. were going through a forest

The screen is showing parasect and butterfree drinking a mango smoothie.

"What did you think about that duskull guy" butterfree said.

"I didn't care for him; he was the lamest of the cast "parasect replied.

"Yeah, he was soooooooooo boring, he should of got eliminated before that, " butterfree replied.

"You do know that the last episode was the introduction episode, he could not get eliminated before" parasect replied.

"Well, at least he didn't last longer," butterfree replied.

"You know, this show needs a bidoof to be an intern" parasect replied.

"YES, I'm finally needed in a show" a bidoof said.

"Your hired" butterfree said.

"What is my job" the bidoof said.

"Just bring the camera around" parasect replied.

"I will my master" the bidoof said as he left the room.

"I bet that he will just annoy the contestants" butterfree said.

"ditto " parasect replied.

"All I need is a timer, then we can start the race" aggron said.

"I will beat you miserably" metang replied

"I want you to know, a review in this fanfiction said that you guys are getting annoying, just focus on your jerk parts and you will be fine, make a team" snover said.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HES TALKING ABOUT" torchic said to klefkli

"That if they team up and make a jerk team they can be a team that's not repetitive" klefkli replied.

"That does bring up a question in plots" aggron said.

"Why don't we make a jerk team, we will be the best final 4 ever" metang replied.

" FINAL 4, THINK OF ALL THE FAMOUSNESS I WILL GET, I WILL GET INVITED TO PARTYS, WITH CAKE!" torchic said.

"The first thing I need to say is that I'm kind of a jerk" klefkli replied.

"IT'S OK, WE HAVE 3 MEAN PEOPLE, ME AND CAKEEEEEEE!" torchic said.

"Wait, what is that bidoof doing there" metang said.

"I'm the new cameraman" bidoof said.

"If you tell anybody about this alliance, I will kill you" aggron said.

"Yup, I won't do that stuff, YUP YUP YUP BEIVERS" bidoof said.

"He doesn't seem trustworthy, lets kidnap him" klefkli said.

"I agree " aggron said.

"But….. I'm a beaver" bidoof said.

"Yeah, lets kidnap him" metang said.  
>" oh crap" bidoof said as he was stuffed in a sack.<p>

"I WONDER IF BIDOOF CAKE TASTES GOOD" torchic said.

"Please don't be a cannibal "klefkli said.

"IM NOT" torchic said.

"Good" klefkli replied.

Chansey, electrode, joltic, silicoon, venamoth, goomy, grimer, and finneoan were following crobat somewhere.

"So team, you are big, but with this search party, we will find railroads soon enough" crobat said.

"Kiwi, coconut, pineapple" joltic said.

"I like your style" crobat said.

"Cookie!" joltic said.

"I hope he isn't influenced by him" Chansey said.

"Then again, why are we even following him" silicoon said.

"For me it's because I don't have anything to do, my music was ruined!" electrode said.

"We did it for a break from cool practice" grimer said.

"It surprisingly gets tiring "goomy said.

"I took place in their stupid, how to act towards a lady class" finneoan said.

"Some people do not know how to treat ladies" venamoth said.

"Kiwi coconut pineapple" joltic said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there is some railroads around here" crobat said.

"You know there isn't a possible way we can find railroads here" silicoon said.

Then everybody, except crobat who looked satisfied, looked in disbelief as they saw a huge railroad with a working train.

"See, don't underestimate the villain" crobat said.

"YOU BETTER NOT TYE ME TO THAT RAILROAD TRACK" finneoan said.

"Don't worry baby, I'll save you if that fail villain ever try's to hurt you" grimer said.

"Am I supposed to back you up, but then, oh yeah, he's trustworthy" goomy replied.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE" Chansey said.

"Apple, pear, guava, "joltic replied.

"now all I need is to do is find a weak lass, that purloin will be a good victim" crobat said.

"Are you interested in celebrating the 2nd Christmas of this competition?" deliberd said.

"No, I'm pretty sure I will go a day without Christmas." Castform said.

"I'll just use my ice wind to celebrate a white Christmas." Deliberd said as he used icy wind.

"Oh, uh, hello deliberd, it's a nice day isn't it." The ice Castform said.

"Uh, you look a little cold." Deliberd said.

"(Sobs) Your mean deliberd, even after I said it was a nice day." Ice castform said as it ran off.

"Uh, what just happened." Deliberd said.

"What just happened is that you expressed how nice you are." Purloin said.

"Wait, I'm not nice, but Christmas, and giving and, (sobs) WHYYYYYYYYY." Deliberd said.

"You're as weak in emotional as I am physical." Purloin said

"So, I know your secrets people." Shedninjia said.

"Like, I give all of my info to the paparazzi, since you know, I'm rich." Pumkaboo said.

"Pirates only give secrets to their mates." Barboach said.

It is seen dunsparce is fixing klink.

"Well, I'm spending most of my time dedicated to this robot here" dunsparce said.

"But I know all of your interactions, your friends, everything, so you better watch out." Shedninjia said as it floated away.

"Like, he's like a creep." Pumkaboo said.

"All I need is a high pressure gas fledge and I can get this klink unit done." Dunsparce said.

"Uh, I happen to have a high pressure gas fledge." Pumkaboo replied.

"Can I please have it?" dunsparce asked.

"Five bucks and this klink is all yours." Pumkaboo said.

"Ay, shouldn't you test it out to see if it be authentic." Barboach said.

"Whatever, deal." Dunsparce said.

"Here you go." Pumkaboo replied.

It is seen after the piece of machine got in klink the robot powered up to life!

"Uh, THANK YOU MASTER I LOVE YOU THANK YOU FOR REVIVING ME, I WILL DO YOUR EVERY COMMAND, klink said.

"It worked, YESSSS!" dunsparce said.

"Could you fly me to the beach of this island." Pumkaboo said.

"SORRY I ONLY TAKE COMMANDS FROM MASTER." Klink replied.

"Ay, it actually worked." Barboach said.

"I don't get it, if you are a unovian, why are you smart, it doesn't add up." Quilfish said.

"You really think everybody will help you in this raid of stereotypes, there is no way that all unova Pokémon would be like that, you are just losing your state of mind and you are a annoyance that could be squished any second by the person in power with one insult." Zoaroark replied.

"How do you know of this deep philosophy, it's interesting." Shuckle said.

"And you just beat me, a unovian beat me, once I'm a proud jhotoean, how is this possible!" Quilfish said.

"Bro, nobody likes you and you will be eliminated soon, if you leave, that means you can never come back, EVER." Lotad said.

"As you all know, you will miss the experience, but everything happens for a reason." Seedot said.

"I might need some time to think these thinks through." Quilfish said.

"He just got PWND man." Lotad said.

"Yes, yes he did." Seedot said.

Zoaroark was just smiling.

"Ah, just get away from me!" swirlix said.

"I'm only trying to help you, I want to introduce myself!" carnivine said.

"Ah, im hearing the voice of death in my ear." Swirlix said.

"I am not insane, or a murderer, I am trying to help you." Carnivine said.

"That's what you told my parents and now they're DEAD." Swirlix said.

"Oh, your parents are dead, im sorry." Carnivine replied.

"You're not sorry, there's only 2 good carnivines in this world, the king, and the kings servants." Swirlix replied.

"I was his, his, Laundromat, carpet, cleaner, and president of rattata poop (SOBS) I hate my life." Carnivine said.

"So, if I come down, you won't eat me?" Swirlix said.

"I will not eat you, If you come down, I won't eat you, if I do, I curse myself to the distortion world." Carnivine said.

Swirlix then came out of the tree branch that he was hiding in.

"See, I'm not eating you." Carnivine said.

"Thank you for not eating me." Swirlix said.

"Thank you for coming down." Carnivine replied.

"So were the odd ones out, I like being odd." Rotom said to snover and wailmer.

"I just want to get some stuff to eat." Wailmer said as he ate a couple of parsley plants.

"I was kicked out because of my unnatural ability to see the outside world." Snover said.

"So were all different, I love that, we can make an alliance called the different Pokémon." Rotom said.

Then Rotom bumped into a building that was low laying. They went inside to see a high tech room.

"WOAH." Wailmer said.

"Hey, there's a note." Snover said.

"I'll read it, you have found the hidden reward complex, were you are the only ones who can see it, we scanned you as you passed through the door. You will have 3 remote controls, nobody except you knows that, you can teleport yourself rewards using this remote, some include, food, soda, letters from home, and sometimes you will get a hidden immunity idol, you will get something every day, your firs reward is simple, a bag of chefs snorlax potato chips, just click the button and click the icon of the reward you want, you are know the most powerful contestant ever, we congratulate you." Rotom said.

"Food, we get rewards, were the underdogs at first, now we are the most powerful people in the game, this is a lot to take in." snover said.

"I…. GET FOODDDDDDDD, for free to, OMG YESSSSSSS." Wailmer said.

"The different Pokémon are the most powerful alliance ever!" Rotom said.

"WAIT, those underdogs found the reward complex, unbelievable." Butterfree said.

"Well, the next challenge is coming up, lets teleport the campers and leave an audio message." Parasect replied.

"Sure, let's do it." Butterfree replied.

"Butter nut squash." Joltic said as everybody teleported to the island.

Then a audio message said "Your challenge is to get out of the huge forest, we will teleport you in 5 seconds, get your way out, bye!"

"What's happening?" Shuckle said as everybody got teleported.

The three goons and the cake guy, location 0070

"This is going to be an easy win for our alliance." Metang said.

"For once I actually agree with you." Aggron replied.

"hey, why don't we ask our slave to show us the way out of the island." Klefkli said.

"WE WILL GIVE HIM DINNER, CAKE, WITH A SIDE OF CAKE." Torchic said.

A muffled scream came from the bag.

"I will question him, aggron and metang will pin him down, and torchic does, something." Klefkli said.

"Now, open the bag, it seems like its suffocating." Metang said.

They opened the bag and the bidoof fell out.

"Tell us how to get to the end of the island and we will give you dinner." Aggron said.

"Dinner, what about air." Bidoof said, panting heavily.

"Dinner, or you go back in the bag, and well bury you in a isolated location, were you're body will never be found, your choice." Klefkli said.

"Ok, yell I want to be eliminated, and you will be safe." Bidoof said.

I WANT TO BE ELIMINATED everybody yelled.

Then the three goons and the cake guy teleported to the island, where they got immunity.

"I need to find lasses to tie them to a railroad." Crobat said.

"Coconut, kiwi, grape, grapefruit." Joltic replied.

"I like you, my uncompleted sentence buddy." Crobat replied.

"Yeah, sponge, SPONGE." Joltic said.

Then a meteor appears.

"Oh, a meteor, I worked with these in my interesting backstory, would you like to hear it: YES, NO, GO AWAY YOU IDIOT IM MARIO AND SONIC AND MEGAMAN IN ONE PACKAGE." Crobat said.

"I like Pie." Joltic said.

"You choose, THE THIRD OPTION! NOOOOOOOOOOOO, you betrayed me!" Crobat said.

"Pineapple, kiwi, kiwi." Joltic said.

"I'll just get the lass myself." Crobat said.

Then the meteor hit joltic.

"HA, I knew that meteor would help me." Crobat said.

"Oh, this is to stressful, I fell like fainting." Shuckle said.

"This isn't stressful, it is relaxing, but dangerous, I can die any second." Seedot said.

"I'm hopeless; there is no girl that likes me." Lotad said.

"I know why, your secrets are within me, I can ruin you, make you the worst guy ever, arrest you, I am the most powerful person in the game besides those 3 people." Shedninjia said.

"What three people, let me guess, those 3 jerks, and there controlling the cake guy." Lotad replied.

"Think differently." Shedninjia replied.

"Oh, I shouldn't of signed up for this competition, it's too stressful." Shuckle said.

"Just say, I WANT TO BE ELIMINATED." Shedninjia said, but he got teleported to the beach.

"Wait, I think he got eliminated!" Shuckle said.

"Well, yell that phrase, I WANT TO BE ELIMINATED." Lotad said as he got teleported to the beach.

"NO! I WANT TO BE ELIMINATED." Shuckle said as she got teleported to the beach.

At the beach:

"NO, I don't want to be safe." Shuckle said.

"Well, that's the reason that we added that feature, just to annoy people." Parasect said.

"We just used it to our advantage." Metang said.

"How did you even know you had to say that to get immunity." Lotad said.

"They kidnapped the new intern." Shedninjia said.

Shuckle and lotad just stared at everyone.

"Can you tell me the lady's secrets." Lotad said with a creepy smile.

"I do not trust you with that information, you will then annoy and blackmail them until they have to act like they love you." Shedninjia said.

"Kidnapping, black mailing, manipulating?" Shuckle said.

"AND DON'T FORGET THE CAKE EATING." Torchic said.

"AND the jerkiness, metangs the one that manipulates you and insults you and stuff like that, aggron does the physical damage, I am the French mischief maker, and torchic, does, something." Klefkli said.

"Now let's give some screen time to the people in the woods." Shedninjia said.

Grimer, goomy, finneoan, venamoth, silicoon, purloin, swirlix and carnivine were walking together.

"Could you tell me why we teamed up with these idiots, why did I even team up with you guys in the first place?" finneoan asked.

"Because there is no other ally's, baby." Grimer said.

Goomy was just nodding.

"I want to tell you how happy I am that your friend now, it will be a very fun adventure." Carnivine said.

"Yeah, just as long as we don't run into any wild ursarings here, were good." Swirlix said.

"No! Now we will run into ursarings, you jinxed it." Silicoon said.

"Don't believe in jinxing son, it is just a bunch of mumbo jumbo." Venamoth replied.

"Also, why aren't you with any of your friends, deliberd, dunsparce, Chansey, electrode, you seemed friendly to them." Silicoon said.

"Well, I wanted to go with you to this challenge, all I want you to know is that I want to be eliminated before you." Venamoth said.

"Maybe we can get your kind of friends in a alliance, wait, mom, why are you glowing!" silicoon said.

"I have no idea my son." Venamoth said as she got teleported to the beach.

"Huh, nothing out of the usual." Purloin said.

Swirlix was shaking, "What if she's, d-d-dead!" swirlix said.

"There is no possible way that can happen." Carnivine said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Swirlix said as it took off in the woods.

"No! come back!" carnivine said as he ran after them.

"Wow, a lot of weird things just happened in a short period of time." Goomy said.

"Dude, you've got to be cool in every sentence, you sounded nerdy." Grimer said.

"Does anybody care that I lost my mom." Silicoon said.

"I care, even though I'm the weakest contestant here." Purloin said.

"Why are you so negative, we need to work on that." Silicoon replied.

"AHA, I've got you." Crobat said as he bursted out of a bush and grabbed finneoan and purloin.

"Let me go you oversized dumb bat!" finneoan said.

"Save me Mario." Purloin said.

"Hey, nobody touches my girl!" grimer said.

"What am I supposed to do in a situation like this, I DON'T KNOW." Goomy said.

"Just help me!" grimer replied.

"I'll save you purloin!" silicoon said.

"NO you won't, I will always win!" crobat said as he went off.

Rotom, and snover were riding on wailmer, rotom was singing the song wail trail in a thick Russian accent.

"That song is catchy, the person who is writing this fan fiction thinks that is so, I say it is catchy to." Snover said.

"It makes me think of the only thing I never ate, wail." Wailmer said.

"I'm pretty sure we want to talk about your cannibalism problems." Rotom said.

"We do?" snover replied.

"I'm so glad that there's not a cat competing." Rotom said, changing the subject.

"There is a cat competing, it's a purloin." Wailmer said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" rotom yelled.

Suddenly carnivine and swirlix were running from a ursaring.

"OH NOES! It's coming after US." Rotom said. "Boot up your rainbow powers wailmer!"

"I don't have rainbow powers." Wailmer said.

"Yes you do, AUTHOR PLEASE HELP US, GIVE WAILMER RAINBOW POWERS!" snover said.

"I suddenly have rainbow powers!" wailmer said.

Then they blasted off to the beach and left a confused ursaring, they got to the beach along with carnivine and swirlix!

"I can't believe I got beat by a unovian, its shocking." Quilfish said.

"Yes, you were a hypocrite and you have a lesson that you learned right now." Zoaroark said.

"Well, you're still the worst person ever you fat unovian." Quilfish replied.

"Why r u so stupid." Pumkaboo said while texting.

"Your that obsessed with something such as texting, while I can die any second, this is a hard, hard world to live in." Seedot replied.

"Well, u like have no life, ever." Pumkaboo said, In a grammar defying, obnoxious voice.

"Why are you stupider and stupider as every second." Seedot replied.

"Well, u, like, not have personality, I'm doing this cuz me thinks that stupid Pokémon be moah popular." Pumkaboo said in a stupid voice.

"I sense something." Zoaroark said.

"You can't sense anything fat unovian; there is always a layer of fat blocking your senses." Quilfish replied.

Then a wild swarm of woobat came in and screeched loudly.

"That is what I was sensing." Zoaroark said.

"You're still fat, you fatty." Quilfish replied.

"NO! I need to get to safety before the worst possible thing happens!" Seedot said.

"I'm, like sure, you can get seriously injured, but I like, hate being hit, so, like, no." Pumkaboo said.

"Stop talking, if we keep this up we will be injured and unable to compete in this competition, while if we talk, you only get the reward of being on TV, AND BEING SORRY FOR YOURSELF." Zoaroark said.

"Well, let's do the exact opposite of what the fatty does, since he's fat." Quilfish said.

"You know what, I will just 1 hit K.O them, I'm a dark type anyway." Zoaroark said.

"WAIT, THE BEACH IS IN THAT DIRECTION." The woobat said.

"Why, thank you, uh, sir." Seedot said.

"NO PROBLEM." The woobat said before fleeing.

Then they arrived at the beach.

Castform, dunsparce, deliberd, Chansey, electrode, and klink were walking through the forest and were having a chat, nothing was going wrong.

"MASTER, TELL ME A COMAND." Klink said.

"You don't have to have a command, talk to someone else, your my friend, but get more friends." Dunsparce said.

"BUT MASTER, THESE PEOPLE ARE SCARY!" klink said.

"No there not, there nice, very, very nice, now go make some new friends." Dunsparce replied.

"OK MASTER." Klink said.

"Wait, I thought you were dead, and shut down." Chansey said.

"SEE MASTER, THESE PEOPLE ARE SO SUPER SCARYYYYYY!" klink said.

"What about deliberd, he's really nice." Dunsparce replied.

"No, I'm really depressed, I don't want to interact to anybody." Deliberd said.

"What about castform." Dunsparce replied.

"Sorry, I have, some, important things to do." Castform replied.

"What about electrode." Dunsparce asked hopefully.

"Think of the day the music died." Electrode said.

"SOOOOOOOOOO SCARYYYYYY." Klink yelled.

"Well, we won't be eliminated, we are at the beach." Dunsparce said.

"Then, the only people out here are, CROBAT, GRIMER, GOOMY, SILICOON, FINNEON, PURRLOIN, BARBOACH, AND JOLTIC." Parasect said.

"NO, MY BABY IS STILL IN THERE." Venamoth yelled.

"Aye, I am lost in some sort of mysterious forest." Barboach said.

Then, silicoon, grimer and goomy ran past them.

"I think it is a good idea to follow them." Barboach said, talking to himself.

But then he heard a crying under a meteor, he then lifted it, and it is shown an injured joltic.

"k-k-kiwi." Joltic said.

"Aye, I need to get you to safety, time to follow those guys." Barboach said.

"Wahahahahahah, you will now be tied to this railroad, and crushed." Crobat said as he tied the 2 girls to the railroad.

"I HATE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY." Finneoan said.

"Help me Mario." Purloin said blankly.

"Well, I can't have my perfect brother having someone hate him, so I will let you go, curse you stupid brother." Crobat said.

"Wow, I did not expect that to be that easy." Purloin said.

Once crobat let them go, both of them tied crobat to the railroad.

"Rats, my super evil plan was foiled again." Crobat said.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SAYING LASSES, I MEAN GIRLS, ARE WEAK." Finneoan said.

"So, what cool entrance should I use." Grimer said.

"Maybe you can say, its game over man." Goomy said.

"Just stop with your chatting and get going, just shoot sludge bombs at the tracks." Silicoon said.

"Ok, even though that's lame." Grimer said as he shot sludge bombs at the track.

"YES, SOMEONE HAS SAVED MEEE." Crobat said.

"OH CRUD, WE NEED TO RUN." Silicoon said.

"Agreed." Grimer and goomy said as they ran.

Along the way, they bumped in to purloin and finneoan, they explained the whole thing while running.

"Well, you ruined my super awesome intro." Grimer said.

"I think having a good intro is not in our priority's right now." Silicoon said.

"Hey, could one of you carry me, I'm sensing a 2PM nap." Purloin said.

"What the heck, I will carry you." Silicoon replied.

"Why thank you Mario." Purloin said.

"I HATE THAT LITTLE TWERP, AND HE COULD BE SAFE, I HATE THIS WORLD." Finneoan said.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down, you're getting scary." Goomy said.

"That is so not cool man." Grimer replied.

"Sorry." Goomy replied.

"IM GOING TO GET YOU, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, I will destroy you, YES, COMBACK." Crobat said.

"Hurry, I see the beach!" silicoon said.

All 6 of them bursted out of the bush and landed on the island.

"Congratulations, you 6 are all safe, the only 2 people left are Barboach and joltic." Butterfree said.

"Aye, don't worry little guy, if we are the last ones, I want to be eliminated before you." Barboach said.

Then he got teleported to the beach.

"Apple, watermelon, mango, kiwi." Joltic said.

"Wait, were am I mate, were is joltic." Barboach said.

"He's in the elimination cannon, and he got shot out before you woke up." Parasect said.

Barboach just had a shocked look on his face.

"Well, see you next time on TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND, THE UNORIGINAL NAME." butterfree replied.

Still in:

Castform- the multiple personalities

Torchic- the cake guy

Wailmer- the food lover

Swirlix- the paranoid cotton candy salesman

Metang- the verbal jerk

Dunsparce- the intelligent

Goomy- the wanabee cool guy

Carnivine- the surprisingly sane

Grimer- the real cool guy

Silicoon- the friendly

Venamoth- the mother

Deliberd- the holiday spirit

Aggron- the physical jerk

Snover- the 4th wall

Chansey- the nurse

Electrode- the classical music lover

Crobat- the old time villain

Zoaroark- the philosopher

Shuckle- the easily stressed

Quilfish- the stereotyper

Lotad- the Spanish and romance crazy

Seedot- the nuzlocker

Barboach- the pirate

Shedninjia- the creeper

Finneoan- the tomboy

Rotom- the quirky ghost

Purloin- the weak

Klefkli- the mischievous French Pokémon

Pumkaboo- the spoiled and stupid

Klink- the loyal and afraid

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well, here are joltics roles

-death faughter

That's it.

I can't believe I finished this episode so soon.

Pokémon belongs to game freak

Their personalities are mine.

Well, next time on total Pokémon island, the unoriginal name, the hosts get a new intern, bidoof plans escape, deliberd apologizes, but castform doesn't remember anything, and something happens to swirlix, along with shuckles stress attacks, and a peek inside the elimination island, NEXT TIME, ON TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!


	3. A HALF FIGHT PT1

**Chansey said. **

**Electrode replied. **

**Chansey said. **

**t look that bad, (GASP), the next batman villain is revealed.**ILL TRADE THIS JUNK, SUCH AS CHIPS, CANDY, OLD CHEEP VIDEO GAMES, AND DEAD , what are you in line for mom.I want those candy hearts.I want those stacks of new flavor cake are you trading, im trading coffee and cream road CAKE, is to easy, I just gave him poison CAKE, PUT ICING ON , I accept this I just spent this time making a cake, while I could just get a chunk of , let this remind us of this stuff, and the stupidity of the fourth wall that is included in these , what was joltics , it lost its ability to speak, by drinking a pina colada, and it was I was friends with a genderless science was a kid version of a pina colada, he just drowned in there and once he got revived he wanted the pina colada taste to still be in his mouth, so he spoke very little joltic, he just wanted to taste victory every second..Im surprised how confusing that was, even for a person who can read minds.**ay, how did he get revived, this seems like something that a toddler made.**A complicated ceremony with a cat, a horrible fan fiction, and laundry, don** Shedninjia said. **

**Klink said. **

**re thinking out loud, I think you will be a great partner in crime.**I Hope you enjoyed your 5 seconds of daylight, now get in the I just started experiencing the pretty , have some of torchics , look at all of the pretty will only get the pretty colors if you jump in the bag.I will jump in the , close it before it lays eggs!Kidnapping is fun, lets kidnap more people!I think we have a handful what, we can just tie the bag to a tree and he can go live with some we could set him afloat in the .You are perfect sidekick material, you can go find some WORLD WITHOUT MASTER IS , wait, I forgot to label you as my assistant.I should make this less , immmmm, uhhhhhhhhh, wannnnnnaaaaaaaaa, beeeeeeee a need to capture you, my pretty little does nobody love me?Because people think the only thing youre in a good , but I heard snover talk about plot and how that affects your placing, im really be live in that, don** Silicoon replied. **

**Lotad replied. **

**Silicoon replied. **

**Deliberd said. **

**t scare me.**But I scared you, you looked a little icy a castform, multiple personality, you realization is ursaring encounter was life conditions are life threatening, we have to sleep in the grass and get our own food, it** Carnivine replied. **

**A voice said. **

**Carnivine replied. **

**Swirlix replied. **

**Then they blacked out. **

**the voice said. **

**The boss replied. **

**The voice replied. **

**The boss replied. **

**A scientist rushed in the dimly lit room, a glint of light hit him revealing a white lab coat. **

**The boss said. **

**The scientist said. **

**The voice replied. **

**The boss said. **

**The scientist replied. **

**The boss replied. **

**s like magic.**It** Finneoan replied. **

**Goomy stated. **

**Finneoan and grimer face palmed. **

**-Shuckle, Zoaroark, and Quilfish were talking. **

**s quite relaxing, also, do you mind if I take notes?**Wow, such a stupid hippie.I am teaching a lesson, I prefer if you don** Zoaroark said. **

**Shuckle said. **

**Quilfish replied. **

**Zoaroark replied. **

**Shuckle said. **

**ll go sit in a corner and annoy people then.**Who lives in a pineapple under the sea, SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS.I like you you think it** Parasect Said. **

**Snover replied. **

**butterfree said. **

**Snover replied. **

**s time for the challenge.**And go to the beach, , I shall think about possible plot , GET TO THE BEACH NOW.I hope this challenge isn** Shuckle said. **

**Quilfish replied. **

**Shuckle replied. **

**Parasect said. **

**Shuckle replied. **

**Zoaroark said. **

**s just our personality.**Well, the challenge is, a fighting tourney that** Parasect said. **

**Silicoon replied. **

**Butterfree said. **

**Shuckle replied. **

**parasect said. **

**electrode asked. **

**Parasect replied. **

**ll just sit there and die on a moving stage.**Me to, I miss my music so much that I want to stage is !

Electrodes charged at purloin.

He then got hit by some random fire, and he got blasted of the stage.

GAME!

**Purloin said, then she fell back to sleep. **

**Everybody was staring at electrode. **

**t judge, that stage is broken.**The next match is in cornea and its castform versus silicoon.2I HOPE YOU ENJOY BURNING TO PIECES, BUT FIRST I WILL USE SOME MEDIVAL STYLE TORTURE FOR MY AMUSMENT, THEN SLOWLY COOKING YOU, THEN I WILL ROAST YOU IN THE FIRE, AND EAT YOUR COOKED BODY WITH YOUR ASHES THROWN ON THERE, WOULD YOU LIKE FOR YOURSELF TO BE COVERED IN HONEY MUSTARD OR BARBEQUE SAUCE?I would like to die in barbeque THEN, LET** sunny castform said. **

**Sunny castform approached but silicoon took out a paddle ball and hit him, causing him to fall. **

**GAME! **

**Im sorry it took a long time to make up a chapter, im just making out the story, so ill make this one a 2 parter, just for updates sake!**


End file.
